1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for cleaning the surface of a roll which is used in a supercalender, laminator, film forming machine or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When rolling or calendering magnetic tape, paper, films and the like, dirt adheres to the surface of the rolls of the rolling or calendering machine (a supercalender, laminator, film forming machine or the like) in a short time. Since the finishing requirements is generally severe in the processings by the supercalender, the laminator and the film forming machine, the dirt on the roll surface deteriorates the evenness of the roll surface and can result in nonconforming articles. Thus this applicant has proposed a roll surface cleaning device which cleans the roll surface while the rolling or the calendering process is on. See Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 63(1988)-66394.
In the roll surface cleaning device, a cleaning material strip which is softer than the roll surface and is in a continuous length is fed out from a feed-out means and is taken up by a takeup means. Between the feed-out means and the takeup means, the cleaning material strip is pressed against the roll surface by a pressing means and captures dirt on the roll surface. The portion of the cleaning material strip pressed against the roll surface is exposed to suction force so that the dirt which has been captured on the cleaning material strip is removed therefrom or is embedded therein by suction.
However, the roll surface cleaning device is not sufficient in cleaning force since the cleaning material strip is simply pressed against the roll surface, and cannot remove dirt having strong adhesion to the roll surface. Further, though the dirt transferred to the cleaning material strip is removed from the strip or embedded in in the strip by suction, the part of the dirt embedded in the strip can fall off the strip before the strip is taken up by the takeup means and can contaminate the product.